gorillazfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:The Fountain
Bonjour à tous, chers amis ! Est-ce la curiosité ? L'envie de découverte ? Ou alors, vous vous êtes juste paumé sur Internet une nouvelle fois ? Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue sur le Wikia Gorillaz dont je suis le créateur, tenancier, président et Dieu suprême. Mais j'y pense soudainement : j'oublie mes bonnes manières et je ne me suis pas présenté alors que vous ne me connaissez sûrement pas. Heureusement, ce profil va me permettre de vous dire brièvement qui je suis, pourquoi j'ai ouvert ce Wikia et ce que vous pourrez y poster. Et non, vous ne pourrez pas poster un répertoire des méthodes pour tricoter des pulls en poils d'ours. Désolé. Qui suis-je donc ? Je me prénomme The Fountain, ce sera sous ce seul sobriquet que vous me connaîtrez. Ou alors MrJacketBarths ou Barthès mais ça, je vous en parle plus bas. Je suis une personne normale qui a eu la chance de tomber jeune dans un univers peuplé de personnes trop cool et absolument pas normales : l'univers geek. Tout cela avait commencé en 2009 avec la découverte des vidéos de Norman et je passai les années suivantes à me gargariser de YouTube et d'Internet. Cela devint une vraie passion quand je me rendis compte de l'ampleur que possédaient les Internets. En 2016, je crée mon blog personnel, "Chez The Fountain" (où j'officie toujours), où je parle de choses que j'aime, principalement de Sylvie Vartan et du rhume de Charles de Gaulle... de cinéma et de vidéastes. Je fais des articles, je m'y sens bien, malgré ma très très faible notoriété. Mais je vais vite me rendre compte que ça ne me suffit pas. En effet, je deviens peu à peu amateur de fanfictions (des histoires courtes ou longues et où vous faites ce que vous voulez avec la pop culture. Vraiment tout ce que vous voulez. Sauf de la propagande fasciste) et je ressens une certaine frustration devant des sujets sur lesquels on écrit dans les pays anglophones mais pas en France. Voire des sujets sur lesquels on écrit absolument pas du tout. Je décide donc, sous le pseudo de MrJacketBarths (je voulais mettre MrJacketBarthès mais mon clavier avait déconné et le "è" s'était pas mis, je vous promets que c'est vrai !), de remédier à ce problème. Cela devint très vite un réel plaisir, encore plus que sur mon blog (faut dire que tout me donne des idées. Même les pubs Dior me donnent des idées, c'est vous dire). Je peux me gargariser d'être le premier à avoir écrit des fanfics sur les Guignols de l'Info, quand même. Puis d'autres choses suivront, comme mon inscription sur le forum "Fans de Nostalgia Critic" ou bien sur Wikipédia ou encore le lancement de ma chaîne YouTube. Et c'est là qu'on en arrive à ce mois de janvier 2017. Ce mois où 4 souvenirs d'enfance nommés 2D, Murdoc, Russel et Noodle vont revenir taper à ma porte. Pourquoi j'ai créé ce Wikia ? Pour moi, Gorillaz, ça avait longtemps été des souvenirs fugaces de mon enfance : c'était les clips de Clint Eastwood ''et de ''Feel Good Inc que je regardais sur MTV Pulse (paix à son âme) et aussi, plus récemment mais il y a longtemps quand même, quand j'écoutais DARE, le casque sur les oreilles et en passant l'intro de 47 secondes. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, cette intro me sert à me plonger dans l'ambiance mais passons. En bref, Gorillaz, j'aimais bien mais sans plus et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Bon, j'avais bien acheté, il y a 1 an où 2, une vieille anthologie de Tank Girl ''sur une brocante. Anthologie que j'avais pas mal apprécié (Jamie Hewlett sait trop bien manier le WTF underground) et que j'avais critiqué sur mon blog mais ça s'arrêtait juste à ça. Pour vous dire à quel point j'y connaissais rien : quand j'étais jeune, je croyais que Noodle était un mec. Quand j'y repense maintenant, j'ai un peu honte. Jusqu'à ce mois de janvier 2017. Une journée de ce mois, donc, où je visionne les replays de l'excellente émission ''Catsuka, qui est consacrée à l'animation. Et l'un des numéros de cette émission parle d'un mec nommé Robert Valley. D'abord, réaction : je ne connais fichtrement pas ce gars. Puis j'apprends que c'est l'un des principaux animateurs des clips de... Gorillaz ! Et qu'il a également réalisé des teasers pour Plastic Beach. Intrigué par ces teasers, j'essaie de les rechercher sur YouTube, d'abord sans y parvenir (j'y arriverai plus tard) et cela me conduit à visionner ce qui a été fait sur le groupe. Et à passer du stade "je sais pas qui sont ces gars animés mais c'est vachement pas mal" à "RHAAAAAA PUTAIIIIN C'EST TROP COOL C'EST TROP LE MEILLEUR GROUPE VIRTUEL DU MOOOOOOOOOOOOONDE !!!" Devenu donc un fan hardcore de Gorillaz, je décide donc de m'y engouffrer le plus possible. Je commence par réanimer la section française du site FanFiction.net consacrée à Gorillaz. J'en fais 4 (pour les voir, c'est ici) dont la quatrième est en cours. Je modifie ensuite des articles Wikipédia qui me paraissent un peu trop vides (parce que certains articles sur Gorillaz, c'est un peu beaucoup vide : regardez celui-là, par exemple). Mais je me rends compte que Wikipédia a, à mes yeux, un peu trop de contraintes. Ce qui amène à cette journée du 22 février de cette année, où mon petit frère me parle d'un Wikia Geometry Dash qu'il a conçu lui-même. Il me dit également que c'est très facile d'en créer un et que celui qui le crée peut faire tout ce qu'il souhaite, loin des contraintes de notre cher et bon ami Wikipédia (sarcasme/20). Aussitôt, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour (ou pas) et je me dis qu'il serait intéressant de créer un Wikia sur Gorillaz. D'autant plus qu'il n'en existe aucun fait en français. Mais de toute façon, en matière de Gorillaz, la France est assez mal servie, vu qu'on n'a pas eu droit aux DVD Celebrity Take Down ''et ''Slowboat to Hades, ni à une traduction de Rise of the Ogre (RT si t'es triste) ! Mais ce Wikia est quand même là et si ça devient une place de rassemblement pour les fans français de Gorillaz, ce sera cool, ça me fera me sentir moins seul. Et justement, si vous souhaitez vous créer un compte, autant vous dire ce que vous pouvez y poster ! Pour cela, une page spécialement dédiée à ça se trouve à l'accueil du site ! P.S : Suite à l'envoi d'une valise contenant l'ordinateur personnel de Damon Albarn (qu'il avait perdu dans un taxi en 2016) par un ex-employé de Parlophone Records, il apparaît que la nature fictive des 4 membres de Gorillaz est complètement non-avérée et que leurs chansons possèdent bien des secrets. C'est comme ça qu'un projet de livre, Gorillaz : Celebrity, Slowboat, Escape, Humanz and Me, verra bientôt le jour.